Problem: The following line passes through point $(3, -8)$ : $y = -1 x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(3, -8)$ into the equation gives: $-8 = -1 \cdot 3 + b$ $-8 = -3 + b$ $b = -8 + 3$ $b = -5$ Plugging in $-5$ for $b$, we get $y = -1 x - 5$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(3, -8)$